l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Asako Hirotsugu
Asako Hirotsugu was a bloodspeaker Shugenja of the Phoenix Clan. Children Hirotsugu had lost three sons to the mad Steel Chrysanthemum in the War of Spirits when his home village was burned by Agasha Tamori's armies. The Gift, by Rich Wulf City of Tears With nothing else left Hirotsugu reached a secluded temple that might offer his wounded soul peace, the City of Tears. When he realized it was a secret bloodspeaker stronghold Hirotsugu swore fealty to them, born from a lust for power as well as a belief that some day those who had turned their backs upon the Phoenix would see their treachery repaid. Third Rise of Iuchiban When in 1165 Iuchiban escaped his tomb Hirotsugu saw his mistake. The cult would not bring him vengeance. Killing brought him no regret or shame, but to betray the Phoenix clan was intolerable. The Heartless had exerted his control over the cultists and Hirotsugu had to follow orders he disliked. Kinuye cell He needed allies to free him from Iuchiban's control, and joined the cell of Asako Kinuye, a feared bloodspeaker that also wanted the best for the Phoenix. Kinuye ordered him to find Yoritomo Kitao. Kinuye wanted to take the Mantis alive, and learn how had defied Iuchiban's control she and her followers, as Moshi Mogai, the Master of Pain. Asako Hirotsugu (Web of Lies flavor) Gozoku Kinuye was aware of the increased influence the Gozoku had within her Clan and the Mantis as well. As a loyal Phoenix she had to drive a wedge between both clans, Four Winds, p. 119 and ordered Hirotsugu to become more active in that way. Concealed Cultist Hirotsugu, as Kinuye, had not openly exposed him as bloodspeakers. In this way they could work with his clan, and had a chance to twist the actions to get a desired result. In 1166 Hirotsugu was the shugenja embarked in a Phoenix fleet of three vessels that chased a Mantis kobune led by Yoritomo Sen. Hirotsugu used his magic to kept the kobune at range, and his words to get an outburst from the Mantis captain. It provoked both crews to be engaged in combat, being Sen killed by Hirotsugu. Shiba Tsukimi, leader of the fleet, was enraged because they had been commanded to investigate without bloodshed, if not necessary. The Phoenix towed the captured kobune. Black Scroll Phoenix cargo was discovered in the hold of Yoritomo Sen's ship, as Kinuye requested, but Hirotsugu told Tsukimi was a menace to their plan. Kinuye engineered how to began the War of Fire and Thunder with a Black Scroll he had stolen years ago. She used the Wasting Disease to spread a deadly plague among a Phoenix village. Hirotsugu planted the Scroll on the Mantis ship, where it was soon "found" by the authorities. The Council of Five declared war to the Mantis Clan and delivered the Black Scroll to the Emperor Toturi III. Destruction of the Bloodspeakers After some investigation the Master of Water Asako Bairei in 1168 discovered the cell and confronted its leader, Kinuye. He barely survived to return to the Council of Five to tell the other Masters. Master of Earth Isawa Emori and Shiba Tsukimi led a legion of Shiba samurai to the City of Tears and destroyed the cult. Blood for Blood, by Shawn Carman Death Hirotsugu was chased by the Phoenix Path of Pain (Rise of the Shogun flavor) and died. Infamous Deeds (Rise of the Shogun flavor) External Links * Asako Hirotsugu (Web of Lies) Category:Phoenix Clan Members Category:Bloodspeakers